


Tell It to My Heart

by bonniehayden



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniehayden/pseuds/bonniehayden
Summary: 卢卡莫德里奇花了大价钱请律师给他摆了个「过失伤害罪」的结果，不到一年的有期，他接受的条款还包括忍气吞声逆来顺受，好早点服完刑；结果监狱里早就有人等着他，让他进去的头天就打翻了唯一的规矩，还有一部分自己的道德底线。监狱AU 狱警拉莫斯x犯人莫德里奇没底线预警 多台词吐脏话预警 使用暴力道具预警至于用强/non-consent 并不是完全的 介于是和「耻于承认和接受」之间监狱梗从来就是玩又糙又脏 接受不了就别看了不要找瞎没关系的





	1. Chapter 1

谁也别惹，好好忍着，明年就可以出去了。莫德里奇咬咬嘴唇，反复回想最后听来的几句劝告。谁也别惹，忍着就好了。

他被带到一扇铁门前，斑驳的，连一口窗子也没有。前面的人示意他站定等着，解下腰上的钥匙打开了；「报告，人带到了。」声音传过去，空空地在里面打转。

「好，让他进来。」

「这是干什么？」莫德里奇小心地问。「全身检查。」带他过来的看守头也没抬，推搡着他迈进那个房间，又立即退出来，消失在铁门后。他回头盯着那个圆形的钥匙扣里晃动了一下，咔嗒，他的脑子里跟着蹦出来以前电视上看的那些三流侦探剧，里面总是有满脸横肉、腆着啤酒肚的狱警。全身检查，就是站着被羞辱和占便宜的意思。

「8510号，卢卡莫德里奇，是你吗？」

他点点头，目光从光秃秃的水泥地板上挪过去，房间正中的光源底下只有一张方桌和一把椅子。桌角旁边的那双黑靴子还立在那，「回答我的问题。」

他忍不住咽口水。「是的…是我。」听着沙沙的写字声，他才把眼睛往上移，打量这个穿着深蓝色制服的人，捧着文件和捏着笔的手都缠满纹身，一直蔓延到他卷起来的袖口后面，皮带稳妥地扣着紧致的腰，没有肚腩。

注意到投过来的眼神，写字的人停了下来合上笔盖，勾起一边嘴角笑，只很短的一秒。

「把衣服脱了。」

「抱歉，您说什么……，警官？」

「我说，把衣服脱了，叠起来放在桌子上，然后站好。」

「是，警官。」莫德里奇低下头，开始解他的衬衣扣子，手微微发抖。

「别紧张，我们只是互相熟悉一下。我叫拉莫斯。以后会经常见面的。」他向前两步走近了，看着莫德里奇把腿从裤管里抽出来，褪下的长裤在手臂上折好，放在桌面的一角。裸露的身体在冷的灯管下照得有些发青。

拉莫斯扯过椅子的扶手，坐下来抬头看面前的人下意识咬紧唇角的表情。「带有私人物品吗？」莫德里奇只是摇头。「让我检查一下。」他两只手抚上纤细的腰侧，换来一阵紧张的轻颤。右手向上游移，他用拇指贴在那块胸前的深褐色痕迹上，「这是什么？」

「这是，胎记。」

「哦，挺有意思的。」他松开手指，凑上去伸出舌头舔过，立即得到一声突然的惊窒。随即辗转到胸前的突起，在刚才的刺激下已经挺立起来；他撅起嘴唇吮吸，马上感觉到肩膀被推开。「不…」

拉莫斯一手熟练地制住莫德里奇的手腕，一手揽过他的后腰抱到自己身前。「你没有资格拒绝接受检查。」

他的舌尖重新占领刚才的地域，灵活地挑弄和舔食，像用心地品尝夏天的果。头顶上除了渐渐变得沉重的鼻息，没有任何声音。他故意地咬住轻扯，成功得到一声漏出来的呜咽和两排牙印，在眼前洇开一片潮红的胸口上。

「不是很好吗？……你很干净。」拉莫斯埋下细碎的吻，正要转到另一边，莫德里奇抬起没有被箍住的一只手，揪紧了他的制服衣领。「不，不要了…。」

拉莫斯垂下眼睛看身前的人仅剩的底裤里已经撑了起来，明白了他压着齿关说出这句话的原因。「但是你的裤子里还没有检查过。」他终于放过那条手腕，来到裆前用掌心描摹里面的形状，「这是什么？」

前面的人慌张地推着他的领口和扣在身后的手臂，像突然听到捕食者脚步声的野兔，退开在桌子旁蜷缩起上身。拉莫斯取下别在腰上的警棍，有小臂骨更长，把它靠在膝盖上。「把裤子脱了。」

「像前面一样，叠好，放到桌上。」

莫德里奇攥着裤角不看他。

「不服从命令，是想让我罚你吗？」

赤着脚站在桌子旁边的人慢慢转过身背对他，手指在布料上踟蹰，指尖发白。拉莫斯一把推开椅子站起来，伸手摁住他的后颈使他伏倒在桌面上，他别着脸看到自己的身体后侧，皮带上有一把明晃晃的钥匙，还有深蓝色浆布长裤里紧绷的线条。

他感觉到身上最后保存的、给自己这种几乎是受虐一般快感的遮羞布，现在被扯下了挂在大腿根上。硬起来的部分依然卡在里面，他抵在桌沿，还没有来得及煎熬，冰凉的棍子抽打在臀尖上，跟着颇为响亮的击打声似乎要钻进他的骨头。

拉莫斯用那条警棍每次打落在同一块位置上，并没有很多下，就在雪白的臀上留下一道横在中央的深红色痕迹。他停了下来，伸出手揉搓圆润的两股，不怀好意地把它们往外掰开，看藏在下面的小穴随着主人溢出来的喘息而一张一合。

莫德里奇觉得自己的后背要被盯得烧起来了，然后摆在桌边的警棍又被拾起来，夹在他的臀缝里，头部来回碾过穴口；发热的身体带着浆硬的布料和金属扣子贴过来，耳后低声的话让他止不住颤抖。

「你知道，有经验的犯人都会把违禁品藏在这里。」拉莫斯把棍头作势往里挤，「可以塞得很深。我们必须仔细彻底地查。」

「等等、别…」压在身下的人开始紧张地挣扎，拉莫斯安抚地梳过他脑后的发卷，啄吻那块露出来的脖颈，因为常年遮在头发里而异常白皙。「不用担心，我一定不会让你受伤的。」

他伸出一根手指搔刮穴口的嫩肉，获得一阵松了劲的颤栗，两根指节探进去，里面比想象的更湿。他埋头在金发散乱的颈窝里，肆无忌惮地带着调笑。「你很配合。」

底裤的前面一塌糊涂，莫德里奇发现自己的脑子已经转不动了，那两根修长的手指好像要顺着他的脊椎挤到头顶去，又塞进来了一根……太糟糕了。他没法再抓住一点力气咬紧牙槽，任由唾液和低吟都从嘴边掉出来铺在桌上。指尖摩挲过某一处的时候他禁不住被攀上来的快感刺激得一声惊叫，纹着一朵青黑色玫瑰的手爬上来捏起他的下巴，奖励似的吻，堵着他的唇边说，「我很满意这个回答。」

「让我再听几遍。」

拉莫斯用覆着一层茧的指腹碾过刚才那点，身下的人传来的黏腻的呻吟让他几乎失去所有耐性。

然而他还是把沾满黏液的手指抽了出来，慢慢解开带扣，俯视着桌上的人朦着带水汽的眼睛撑起身子回头看他手上的动作，拉下拉链，让粗硬一下弹在前面的臀峰上，龟头溢出来的液体抹在刚开拓过的穴口。

「还要吗？」

「唔…」

他把莫德里奇翻了过来，一把扯下那条早就洇湿了的内裤，重新俯下身子，遮住头顶投下来的刺眼灯光。「说给我听。」

阴茎可怜地挤在两人的小腹中间，后穴里不满的虚无崩断了莫德里奇头脑里最后的理智神经，他扯过身上的人一开始就被自己揉皱了的衣领，带着哭腔说进他的耳边。「给我……」

拉莫斯抄起他的一条腿，毫不客气地一下捅了进去。

「操，你慢点！」

「宝贝，是你太紧了。」拉莫斯挺起胯，小幅度地抽插着让身下的人赶快适应过来，「再骂我，也行，我爱听。」他观察着莫德里奇脸上的反应，刚才的一句脏话像标记着他的某个开关打开了，掉进铺设的湖沼陷阱，连额前的金发也被沾湿了，迷乱地随着节奏摇晃。

「你他妈…啊……」

「我就知道，」拉莫斯轻笑，换着角度往里戳刺，不紧不慢的速度忍耐着，「你比谁都凶，是吗，装乖的婊子。」

莫德里奇抬起手扯过他的头发，「少得意了，混账货。」

「哈，过失伤人，你可不能这么单纯…」

莫德里奇趁拉莫斯抽出的时候，一把捏住那根已经湿滑的勃起，故意扫过敏感的铃口，撸动着看它又胀大了几分，「在你让我爽到之前，我当然，不会失手袭警了。」

「宝贝，既然如此，」拉莫斯从桌上下来，敞着腿重新坐在椅子里，看着一丝不挂爬起身的人，「都交给你了。」

莫德里奇一言不发地走上前，跨开两腿在他身上，扶着柱体根部往下坐，直到整个身体的重力都落下，他抓住拉莫斯的肩膀喘气。

进来的第一天就坐在狱警阴茎上操自己，好吧，上午才听过的忠告这就已经是穿堂风了。他没逻辑地埋怨着，想要彻底驱走早就不剩多少的耻感，当然屁股里那根滚烫的玩意也起了主要帮助作用。

他抬起腰往下坐，渐渐加快了速度，拉莫斯伸手绕到他身后，下流地揉捏两边臀肉，又一掌拍在上面，激起刚才被警棍抽过的地方辣辣的痛得发痒；他仰起脖子发出一声让自己都感到害羞的呻吟，腰软塌下来挂在拉莫斯身上。

拉莫斯没打算饶过他，整个把他抱起来干，每次放下的时候挺动着胯往上撞，让硬物摩擦过每一寸肠壁捅向更深。挂在身前的人搂着他的脖子尖叫，白皙的皮肤摩挲在外衣和铜扣上透出敏感的粉色，胸前的两粒更是被激得硬挺而充血发红。

于是拉莫斯再一次张嘴吞吃下那自行催熟的樱桃，使得莫德里奇终于射在他的腹上，在深色的制服上留下几道显眼的白浊。他近乎沉迷地贴在身前起伏的胸膛上又重重地顶弄了好几十次，才在一阵交错的叫喊里射进深处。

「检查结束，你通过了，宝贝。」他揉揉身前细软的金发。

「是的…，警官。」莫德里奇闭着眼睛只是在他身上蹭了蹭，没有动。「每个犯人你都会检查吗？」

「下次再告诉你。我们的日子还长着呢。」


	2. Get Physical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拉莫斯警官听到下属报告说，那个叫莫德里奇的犯人这个星期连续几次的违规。他的批覆是把人带到自己的办公室来亲自审问一下。
> 
> Daddy kink。Anal play。有一点用强吧可以算non-con。  
> 依然没底线。依然骚话很多。

「报告，8510号带到了。」

「好。请你出去的时候把门锁上。」

又是转动钥匙孔的声音在门里，这次莫德里奇没紧张地盯着地板。他到处张望这间不大的办公室，和一般人会布置的差不多，除了墙上唯一的窗子是带了锁还拴着栅栏的。伏在书桌旁边读文件的人把衬衣袖挽起来，白色的织物线条紧贴在他的肩头和修长的手臂上；领带还夹在身前，配套的制服外套挂在了椅背后面。莫德里奇轻轻抬起脚往那边走。

「让你动了吗？」拉莫斯的眼睛没有从纸张上抬起来。

莫德里奇并不介意跟他较较劲，要说到既厌恶虚伪同时又擅长卖傻，他不知道他们两个到底谁会赢。

「原地站好，8510号。」

莫德里奇背过手，低下头只是抬起眼皮看他。「Sí，Papa。」他满意地观察到拉莫斯的背好像轻轻被这句话扎了一下。

「你刚才说什么？」

「没什么。」

拉莫斯笑笑，合上文件夹扔进抽屉拧上钥匙，拍了拍大腿张开手臂。「到Papa这来，Lukita。」穿着成套橙色囚服的人顺从地走过来坐进他怀里，倚在他身上抽出那条领带把玩。

「Lukita这个星期怎么不乖？」

「我没有。」

「没有？你想看看报告吗？偷酒喝，还把饭盘子扣在隔壁桌头上？」拉莫斯把手伸进囚服底下揪他的腋下和腰侧，又俯下来咬他露出来的锁骨，「是不是你？」

莫德里奇咯咯笑着捧住他的头推开，「被举报了才能快点被带到Pappy这来。」

拉莫斯堵上他的嘴，直驱入缠住小舌，手上隔着布料揉搓他已经撑起一半的裤裆，用手指描摹里面的形状。直到莫德里奇放开他喘气，他才颇为流连地移到脸侧舔咬小巧的耳垂，沉着嗓子继续说话。

「Lukita真听话。告诉Pappy，有没有每天把自己洗干净？」

莫德里奇点点头，推开一脸疑惑的拉莫斯站起来，在他眼前拉开裤头系带，连着内裤一并脱下来，转过身用手肘撑在桌上回头看着从疑惑变成呆愕的那位狱警，像猫一样枕着手臂懒散地说，「Pappy检查一下就知道了。」

「是吗，」拉莫斯勾起嘴角，伸手捏一把浑圆的臀，又出了力一掌打在上面，惊起响亮的反馈和一声低呼，「之前罚过你的痕迹消了，你也忘了。」

他掰开臀瓣，沾湿手指探进小洞，不到两节指节，每抽出来时用指甲刮过内壁的嫩肉，让桌前不断传过来湿热的喘息。既然送到眼前了，也就没有这么容易放过的道理。他斜着眼睛盯着前面那颗金色的脑袋，扒开两股伸出舌尖舔过，身前的人立即被激得仰起脖颈，搭在桌上的阴茎抽动着。

拉莫斯继续舔开因为刚才的一下突然地肌肉紧绷而闭合的穴口，鼻尖埋在臀缝里说话。「别害羞。把屁股送上来的时候不还骚得很吗。」

他伸长舌头往里戳刺，换着角度勾出粉红色的肉，听莫德里奇把脸捂住一边叫着一边对他骂最粗俗的脏话。他把两根手指一齐挤进泛着水光的小穴，深入去找让桌上的人彻底缴械投降的那个点，让那些单字统统变成了高高低低的叫喊。

然后莫德里奇把住了他的手。他抽出混着口水和肠液而湿亮的手指，看桌子上的人就着轻轻颤抖的大腿爬起来，重新转过身站在他面前。

「怎么了？」

莫德里奇咬着下唇，讨好地扯过拉莫斯的领带，「忍不住了…帮我，Pappy…」他撩起囚服下摆展示前面已经溢出大股前液的性器，对着还坐在椅子上的人。

拉莫斯握住他，顺着流下的痕迹从根部舔上去，故意望进他的眼里，撅起嘴唇吮吸敏感的冠部，手指紧紧圈着柱身。快要站不住的人抬起膝盖抵在椅子边缘，一把抓住眼前的人用发油梳得一丝不苟的头发，把硬物直塞进他嘴里。

他发出悠长的叹息，看拉莫斯抬着沁出汗滴的眼角盯着他，嘴里还吞吐着，压过喉口时低哼着带起一阵声带颤抖；他出神地觉得那眉骨蜿蜒向下的形状让他着迷。

几个快速的深吞之后，拉莫斯就感觉到脑后被攥住了，粘稠的液体在他嘴里，他顺势咽了下去。莫德里奇喘着气把自己抽出来，仍看着他滚动的喉咙。

他解开腰带站起来，把还没从高潮里缓过来的人压倒在桌面上，用带着淡淡腥味的嘴吻过他的侧颈，刚解放出来的阴茎抵在会阴前后摩挲，「现在是时候你来报答Pappy了。」

就知道没有这么便宜的好事。然而想起刚才只做到一半的扩张，莫德里奇像抓住救生圈一样拽着拉莫斯松开的领带，「还不行，我…！」

拉莫斯不顾，一下把龟头顶了进去，安抚地擦掉莫德里奇额前的薄汗，鼻尖蹭他的鬓角；虽然下半身的动作和这种轻柔正相反。「你当然可以，我会让你吃下去的。」身下的人还是揪着他的领带结，努力调整着呼吸对他摇头。拉莫斯一边往里推，一边说着话想让他更放松下来。「Lukita告诉我，为什么这次这么快就到了？」

「我，这个星期都…都没有，碰自己…。」

「哦？为什么？」

「你他妈…试试和三个男人，挤在房里！我可不想，被他们玩死。」

拉莫斯笑着衔住他发烫的耳廓，直到下面大半长度都插进甬道里才停下来。「怪不得，还是这么紧。」他明显预感到莫德里奇差点就想挥起拳头揍歪他的下巴，如果他还有那个力气，而且不想一根骨折的玩意卡在自己屁股里的话。

他磨蹭了一会，等躺在桌上的人贴着自己小幅度地扭着腰，重新抬头的勃起蹭着他的小腹，才听到一句小声的，「动一动」。

「你说什么，宝贝儿？」

「唔…动一动，Papa…」莫德里奇放过那条被拧成一绺的领带，咬他胡茬修理整齐的下巴。

「你今天要求可太多了，而且还没有说过拜托呢。」拉莫斯抄起莫德里奇的两条腿让他缠在自己腰上，「得教教你些礼貌。」他一把揽过莫德里奇的后背把他抱起来，吓得怀里的人收紧了膝盖，勾住他的脖子挂在他身上。

得寸进尺的混蛋。莫德里奇瞪着一脸得逞的拉莫斯，「你快放我…啊！」拉莫斯迈开步子，每走一步身上的人就尖叫着被用力顶开一下，又无可奈何地被推回来，像一只摆钟。

就在莫德里奇要被下体充满十分重力的撞击和淫荡的啪啪声逼得差点第二次射出来之前，他被放在了办公室另一头的沙发上。拉莫斯欺上来伸手堵住他的铃口，才重新把自己顶进去，每次抽出来又整根没入，狠狠地碾过肠壁。莫德里奇的嗓子哑了大半，抓着拉莫斯的背发出动物幼崽似的呜咽，刚才眼眶里盛的泪水顺着颧骨往外掉。

「求我。」

前面硬得几乎发痛，越来越快的抽插总是要命地磨过前列腺的地方，恶魔一样的话也溜进他的耳朵牵扯起他不自觉的舌头。

「我求你…」

听到这句沙哑的、带着一丝稀罕的委屈而发音含混的话，拉莫斯的指尖放开了他转而握住整根，跟上自己的节奏快速撸动着；刚才那句羞耻的哀求在脑里游弋，莫德里奇烧着脸一口咬住拉莫斯的肩膀，右手彻底扯破了他后背的一层布料，阴茎抖动着射在他手里。感觉到甬道里一阵缩紧，拉莫斯也把脸埋在身下的人汗湿了的发间射了出来。

「抱歉，我不是故意撕坏你的衬衣。」莫德里奇伸手拨开那块口子，观察着里面平滑的背上铺满的纹身，「谁让你要玩这么狠的。」

拉莫斯坐在边上理着他皱巴巴的领带，对靠在沙发上的人眨眨眼睛「没关系，最多罚你再来这里给我教育一下。」

「你这是欺压犯人，拉莫斯警官。」莫德里奇一根手指顺着青黑色的线条划来划去。

「怎么，你不想找我了吗，8510号的小漂亮。」拉莫斯别过手臂去捉住背上那只不怀好意的手，把对面的人拉过来吻住他的薄唇，「你不找我，我也会捉住你的。」


	3. Don’t Stop Til You Get Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拉莫斯警官午休时间去访问被重新分到单独牢房的莫德里奇。  
> 足球梗提及。手铐。Chocking。和小玩具。（有些复杂的一场打架）

拉莫斯打开门进去的时候，莫德里奇正窝在他的单人小床上看一本足球杂志，那套小号囚服挂在一边。

听到门重新合上的声音，他才抬起头。「欢迎访问我的办公室。」

拉莫斯笑笑，正想掀开被子坐下，就被人推了一把后背。

「把衣服脱下来叠好，放在桌子上。」

「你这是在命令我吗？想给我做全身检查？」

「你见过有人穿着整套制服睡午觉的吗？」

他认命地解开领带，脱掉外套随手扔在桌面上，不紧不慢地解着衬衣袖扣。「足球杂志好看吗？」

「还行。」莫德里奇的眼睛还埋在书页里。

「他们踢的那些烂球，还不如找我去。」

「你去了除了吓人和吃红牌还会干什么。」

拉莫斯笑着解开腰上的枪套和皮带，「把你摁在更衣室的凳子上搞你。」

看到半躺在床上的人嘴角动了动，他蹬开裤子钻过去，把人挤在墙边的一侧，伸开手臂揽过来舔弄遮在发梢后面的耳朵。

莫德里奇终于甩开那本杂志，投入一些更好的消遣。「你穿上球衣会很合适。」他看着花臂不怀好意地穿过他的腋下，在帆布床单底下游走。

「我更想看你穿那些膝盖长的球袜。」拉莫斯侧过身把人压下来，舌尖撩过他颈侧发痒的地方，弄得他吃吃地发笑。「下次买过来，穿给我看。」

「有病，我才不穿。」他推搡着压在身上的人，却被一下捉住手腕。拉莫斯放过了他的脖子抬起头，「这只手看起来很不规矩。」说着他捡起掉出口袋的手铐，熟练地把制住的手腕铐在床架上。

为了不勒痛自己，莫德里奇只得用那只手把着金属架子，他禁不住有些不安地咽咽口水。拉莫斯颇为满意地看看他，掀起被子把自己蒙了进去；他落下一个个湿的吻，好像在暗中寻路，准确地到达突起的乳尖，用嘴唇嘬弄着，另一边也不放过地在指腹揉捏，想着它们是否已经被玩弄成了漂亮的深红色。

莫德里奇腾出来的手抓住床沿，只有鼓起的被单在眼前，反而让淫靡的水声更清楚地钻进他的耳朵。他闭上眼睛想着刚才那两瓣嘴唇，灵巧的舌头又舔上了另外一边，受到冷落的一头湿漉漉地黏在布料上，变得过分敏感。

温润的触感一路向下，有热的呼吸打在他撑起来的裆前，指尖隔着薄薄的棉布来回勾摹里面的形态，又一点点地被舔湿，他仰起脖子发出长长的叹息，攥紧的拳头惊动手铐桎梏的铁架锒铛作响。

而藏在被子里的人似乎没有把这些声音当作有用的信号，继续亵弄着已经完全硬了的勃起，手里捻转着被前液洇得更湿的部分，甚至多有闲情地把玩下面的小球。

莫德里奇决定在避免被磨到发疯之前采取行动。他抻开手臂够过来掉在床边的外套，尝试探进内袋找那几把钥匙；或者至少……

「你想干什么？」听到响弄的人终于从底下冒出头来，紧盯着他。

「快放开我，混蛋，」莫德里奇揪住他的头发，「你想磨蹭到明年吗？」

「想让我放开你？有条件的。」

莫德里奇咬了咬嘴角，一点红潮爬上他的颧骨，「之前你说的那个，我现在，有在里面。」

撑在他上面的人立即露出惊喜的表情，「Lukita真棒。让我看看是不是真的。」

莫德里奇忍住了一万句问候他祖宗的冲动，用内膝蹭蹭他的腿侧，「你把我放开，我才能给你看啊。」

拉莫斯点点头，从衣服口袋里摸出钥匙解开了手铐；就在手腕重获自由的第一秒，莫德里奇就一把翻过身把人压在身下，伸手勒住了他的脖子。

按照经验拉莫斯可以把现在的状况定义成袭警，但是眼前的画面实在和这个词沾不上边，身上的人张开过分白皙的大腿压着他，阴茎抵在他的下腹，湿得一塌糊涂的内裤已经能透出里面的颜色，胸前布满红印；所以就算那头凌乱的金发后面的眼神有多凌厉，他都非常享受这个状况。

堵在喉口的力度让他不得不张开嘴渴求空气，偏偏这时眼前的人欺上来吻住他，热情地挑动吮吸他的舌，薄唇变换角度时透进来的氧气远远不够，他感觉到呼吸越来越急促，不得不用力掰开了脖子上的手指。

「掐死我可就没得玩了，狡猾的家伙。」

莫德里奇掏出对方在刚才的状况中变得更加精神的兄弟，「我看你还能更有活力一点。」他滑下去含住顶部，舌头和上颚贴着把硬物往深处送。

虽然身前的人缩紧的腮帮子，口腔的触感和塌下腰而撅起来的双臀形状都让他的感官通通想要爆炸，但是这样还不行，没这么容易。也许只是一个幌子，拉莫斯还是想要试试。他摸到藏在枕头底下小小的遥控器，刚按动按钮，趴在身上的人就一下惊叫着放过了他被舔得湿嗒嗒的阴茎，轻轻颤抖着贴在旁边不停地喘息，滚烫的呼吸拍在他的身上。

莫德里奇被他抓住发软的手臂重新仰面压倒，结实的大腿使不上劲，任由他捞起来打开在自己腰侧。

拉莫斯扯下那条碍事的底裤，跪坐着支起莫德里奇的下身，扇合的小穴和卡在中间的粉色拉环一览无余。他戏弄地掰开穴口把还在不停震动的小玩意往外拉出来一截，拔高了音调的叫声让他得逞地拾起拉环抽送，挤出来的液体沾湿他的手指。

「你他妈的…死变态…啊…别玩了…」

他颇为享受地听着夹在呻吟中间的叫骂，推着那根小东西往里，两根手指顺势挤了进去。「你把它塞进自己屁股里的时候在想什么？」他装模作样地摆出了平常审问的语气。

「唔…快关上…啊！」

他一下把整根玩具拔出来，安抚着紧绷的结实大腿和起伏的胸口。「想我吗？」

当然，你这个小畜生，老子跪在床上把这东西往自己后面塞的时候能想什么。莫德里奇觉得自己快被突然空虚的感觉磨得发疯，「妈的，快操我…」

拉莫斯挺起腰一下捅到了底，两个人同时发出满足的叹息。他俯下身子，直接大开大合地抽插起来，身下的人一手揽住他的脖子，一手穿过他的腋下扣住后背，把他贴得更紧。

龟头碾过还带着一点酥麻的肠壁，很快又开始找到准确刺激前列腺的那一块，莫德里奇忍不住扭着胯让火热的东西进得更深。「嗯…那边…」

「下流的骚货…」拉莫斯骂着掐住他的腰，每次撞进让他只能在自己耳边扯开嗓子叫的地方，囊袋拍打着股间发出更多淫靡的声响。

他加快速度，又伸手握住贴在两人小腹中间受到好久冷落的阴茎，用同样的节奏撸动起来，身下的人紧靠在他的颈窝，带着一点可怜巴巴的音调喊着。

「啊啊塞尔吉奥…」收紧的甬道夹住他让他射了进去，手上阴茎也抖动着释放在身下的胸口，他低下头一点点舔舐干净，在纠缠的吻里让浊液的味道散去。

-

拉莫斯抱紧挂在他身上的人，揉弄他柔软的金发。「卢卡，你知道你今天说了什么？」

「我说了什么，难道不是我一说脏话你就很兴奋吗。」莫德里奇懒懒地眯着眼睛。

「你第一次叫我的名字。」

「哦。」他的心脏似乎漏跳了一拍。

「我很喜欢。」

轻而低沉的笑声穿过他的胸口。「比叫你爸爸还喜欢？」

「当然。」

「蠢货。」


End file.
